Go home Cas, you're drunk
by 0DestielForever0
Summary: Castiel comes home drunk and Dean takes care of him, but what happens when Sammy is caught watching?


"Cas...you awake yet?" he felt someone pulling on his shoulder, trying to shake him awake.

Castiel opened his bright blue eyes, slightly startled and looked around the unfamiliar room. Dean stood over him with his eyebrow cocked and his arms folded across his chest.

"It's about time you wake up, you've been sleeping for about twelve hours...wish I could sleep that long." he mumbled, his face twisting into a jealous look.

As Cas stood from the bed he stretched out and yawned softly, looking around the room. "Where are we?"

The gorgeous -now human- spoke in his deep, musky, voice and Dean half-smirked and turned around enough to give him the "idiot" look.

"I guess you don't remember coming back drunk off your ass yesterday. Said something about drinking an entire liquor store...Sam had to help you get through the front door." Dean stood up and walked to the other side of the room, leaning against the table with a beer.

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he did his famous head tilt, trying to recall the memories of the night before. "I do not remember being intoxicated, though I can feel a continuous ache in my head and lower abdomen."

Dean bit his bottom lip in an attempt not to laugh at the poor guy and he walked over to pat him on the shoulder.

"How about we go get you something to eat...uh..Cas..?"

Castiel had already laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes.

"I do not believe my vessel will be able to withhold this feeling any longer." he whispered, opening his weary eyes once more.

"I can feel something approaching from my stomach and.." he stopped in mid-sentence, covering his mouth.

Dean then realized what it was and hurried over to grab a trash can, handing it to Cas. After about five to ten minutes of vomiting, groaning, and dry-heaving, Castiel passed out on the bed. "Such an idiot. How could you go and get yourself this fucked up?" he thought, rolling his eyes. That was when he noticed it. Even through the pain, suffering, throwing up and exhaustion- Castiel was still a beautiful angel in his eyes.

Sam opened the door of the motel room and walked in, setting food on the table in a loud manner.

"Hey idiot, be quiet!" Dean whispered in a sharp, harsh, tone.

"Cas still feels like shit and he's really exhausted." Dean sighed, kicking his legs up on the table that was peeling with paint.

"Also..put that food away, the smell will just make him hurl again."

Sam gave Dean the biggest "what the fuck?" look he possibly could, before tucking the back of food under a jacket on the table.

"Since when-.."

He stopped before lowering his voice a bit more quiet when Dean gave him a warning look.

"Since when do you care so much about Cas? You guys buttbuddies all of a sudden?" he chuckled.

Dean rolled his eyes and flicked a beer bottle cap at Sam, hitting him square in the forehead.

"What's it to you?" he spoke accusingly, standing up and walking over to gently crawl into the bed with Cas.

"Let's just go to sleep already, I'm fucking exhausted."

The next morning Dean woke to the smell of bacon.

"I got you guys some breakfast, I already ate at the cafe across the street. I'm going to go jogging for a few hours."

Sammy spoke to Castiel, unaware that Dean was awake.

"Okay, see you in a few hours." Cas spoke back, leaning against the counter.

When the door shut, Dean sighed, not yet ready to open his eyes. He decided it was too early to be awake and slowly drifted back to sleep. After about an hour of sleep, he decided it was time to get up. Dean stretched and when his arms landed on the bed, he only felt sheet. That was enough to have him out of bed, wide awake, in a matter of seconds.

"CASTIEL?" he yelled, looking around for the male with gorgeous, tossed, black hair.

"I do not understand why you are yelling, Dean." a voice from behind him spoke, in a casual tone. "I was only dressing myself in new attire."

Dean turned to look at Castiel, who had new clothes on, though not just any clothes.

"Those jeans..are backwards.." he spoke in a weary tone.

"I thought I did something wrong, I had trouble pulling the contraption up.." Cas spoke, referring to the zipper.

"Those are my pants you know." Dean smirked, gesturing his hand at them.

A blush appeared on Cas' face and his eyes widened a bit, looking at the pants.

"I was not aware these belonged to you..nor that they were backwards. My apologies."

Dean approached the male and stepped behind him to gently unbutton the pants from the back, zipping them down a bit.

"Here let me show you." he mumbled, before gasping and his hands began trembling.

It wasn't the fact that he was stripping Cas, or even that he was so close he could feel the warmth of his body. It was that he was wearing Dean's pants without any boxers underneath. This was enough to make him want to take Castiel now.

"Wait.. What are you thinking? He's a man, so are you. You fucking idiot, you don't think about taking someone-especially Cas from the ass." he yelled inside his head.

Castiel cleared his throat and looked anywhere but at Dean, with a sigh he turned to look and saw the gaze in Dean's eyes was something he had never seen before.

"What is it, Dean?" he asked curiously, tilting his head.

Dean looked him in the eyes, pressure building in his pants. The thought of Cas being naked in his jeans, or being naked at all for that matter was enough to send him over the edge. He cleared his throat and sighed before speaking.

"I just..for once I don't know what I'm doing." he whispered, running one hand through his short hair.

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed as he contemplated what he was saying, "I'm not sure if I understand what you m-."

Suddenly his voice was cut off with a forceful pressure on his lips, something humans were known for. Castiel was being kissed and he wasn't sure how to react, so he stood there with wide eyes.

Dean froze and pulled away looking up-because if he had looked down he would have seen Cas with pants around his ankles.

Castiel wasn't sure why he suddenly felt his vessel's heart begin to race or why there was a lump in his throat. He wasn't sure why there were small, salty, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He didn't know why he wanted to feel Dean's lips against his, and he definitely didn't know why he felt the sudden urge to be smothered in his grasp. All he knew was that he wanted it again, so he leaned forward and mimicked the action Dean had done. Before he knew it, they were on the bed and Dean was on top of him, his lips trailing down Cas' neck and to his chest. Small bites and licks, just enough to make him shiver.

"Dean..." he almost moaned in his dark voice.

"Hush, angel. I'll take care of you." Dean whispered in his husky voice.

This sent goosebumps all over Cas' body and he let out a shaky breath. Dean ran his fingers up Cas' chest and neck, up to his lips.

"Suck" he ordered and Castiel happily obliged.

He sucked Dean's warm, rough, fingers into his mouth and slid his tongue between them licking softly.

After a couple of seconds, he gently rolled Cas over onto his stomach, pulling his knees up, so that his ass was in the air.

"Dean...I-" he was cut off by the feeling of Dean's fingers at his entrance, circling it slowly.

He wasn't aware that pleasure could come from such an odd place, which almost made him panic. Castiel swallowed hard, his body shaking with fear and pleasure.

"Calm down, Cas. I'm not going to hurt you," Dean whispered.

He began kissing Castiel's inner thighs and sliding his hand up onto his shaft, rubbing slowly. Castiel bit his lip, unsure as to why it felt so good.

"Dean...something is happening..I'm not sure if it's normal."

Dean smiled and kissed the bottom of Cas' spine. Castiel's innocence made him feel like a guilty pervert.

"It's normal. You're getting hard, you're not the only one." he sighed.

Dean slowly, carefully, slid one finger into Cas. Causing him to shift uncomfortably, before a small moan escaped his lips.

"D-Dean...I..I need more of this," he managed to gasp.

Dean sucked in a small breath and pulled his finger out, before sliding it back into Castiel.

"How much more?" he said in a sexy tone.

Cas stumbled over his words and they came out in a blur, it almost sounded like he was speaking gibberish. Though, it was slow enough for Dean to comprehend. The angel that once was, was now submitting to a human in a completely glorious, unbearable way. He wanted Dean inside of him and he wanted it now. Dean almost felt unworthy of the perfect being that was laying, spread out, in front of him.

"Dean...please...I need more," Cas groaned into the bed sheet.

Dean slowly slid his finger back out of Castiel again, running his hands over the smooth surface of his ass cheek.

"Are you sure Cas? I don't have anything to you know...make it an easy entrance." he smirked.

"Now." Castiel demanded, though his voice was too rough and begging, for it to sound very much like an order.

Dean slid Castiel's shirt off, followed by his own, then his pants. He was left in his boxers, which Cas took the liberty to tug off himself after using what little strength he had left, to pin Dean down on the bed.

"Kinky.." Dean said smugly.

Castiel rolled his eyes somewhat but couldn't help but give a little smile, as he was pushed back down onto the bed on his knees.

"How much do you need me, Cas? Tell me, angel." he whispered, spreading Castiel's ass apart with the palms of his hands.

Cas bit his bottom lip, unsure of what to say.

"I am full of lust and I want you to give me more...please.." he whispered.

That was all Dean needed. He pressed the head of his member against Castiel's entrance and playfully pushed himself in a centimeter before pulling back out.

"D-Dean please.." he moaned softly, his hands digging the sheet.

He decided he was done playing games and pushed his head all the way in, checked to see if Cas was okay and then continued to push, until Castiel was full. Cas moaned loud enough to make Dean smile and lean forward, covering his mouth.

"They're going to think I'm murdering you in here, breathe angel," he whispered.

Dean breathed against Cas' back licking it softly and began thrusting roughly, unable to control himself anymore. Castiel's hand drifted down to his dick and he began slowly rubbing, sliding his hand against his soft spot, making him moan loudly once more. Dean smirked, not caring anymore and continued to thrust, small moans escaping his mouth as well.

"Fuck, Cas. You're so tight." he groaned, sliding his hand into Cas' hair and tugging.

Castiel shivered and his body began to tense.

"Dean I...I think something is happening," he whimpered, bucking his ass up into Dean's thrusts.

Dean was unable to speak, at his breaking point as well. His stomach tightened and he released his cum into Castiel, filling his hole completely. Cas screamed, cumming onto his hand and on the bed, soaking the sheet beneath them. Once he was finished he collapsed completely, dean still on his back, still inside of him.

"I cannot...find the words to explain this feeling," Castiel spoke quietly.

Dean sighed contently, pulling a blanket over them and sliding himself out. He curled up against Castiel with a soft smile and kissed his neck.

"Me either Cas-..." he broke off in sentence when he heard a sound to the right.

When they both looked over, Sam was standing at the window with a surprised expression his face..mixed with a lustful stare.

"Crap." Dean and Castiel spoke in unison.


End file.
